Katana (Blade)
The Katana is a melee weapon, introduced in Season 3. It has quick, low damage, strikes that can quickly overwhelm an enemy and defeat those at low health. In comparison to it's counterpart, the Sigma Blade, it requires no SP for the majority of it's attacks and hits almost instantly and numerous times. Using the Katana *Left Click - Light Cut. Performs a fast light underhand cross cut. The greatest part of this attack is that it has "movement influence", meaning if you ONLY attack, you wont move. If you hold 'S', then you will move back while cross cutting, 'W' moves forward and etc. Flinches enemies. The speed of this attack is comparable to a Dagger. *Left Click (after Light Cut) - Flurry cut. Performs a two hit combo, an overhead cross from right-to-left followed by an overhead cross from left-to-right. The Flurry Cut will always make you move forward by about 1 and a half steps. *Left Click (after Flurry Cut) - Finisher Cut. Performs a two-handed, overhead, right-to-left cut that moves you forward by about half a step. Throws the opponent. *Left Click (hold) - Heavy Cut. Performs a sweep to underhand cross cut. This is a two part attack. The first part makes the eSper spin in a 360, hitting everyone around him/her. In the second part, the eSper takes a step forward and does a underhand cross cut that unleashes an aura similar to the CS heavy. *Left Click (in the air) - Pinwheel. Performs a spinning overhead cut while propeling forward. The left click can be spammed for multiple hits. When the left click is held or the spam is at its limit, then the character will initiate a downward slash. You can change directions in midair. The delay after the attack is determined by how many times you spin. Max rotations is about 5. Max rotations after a normal jump is about 2-3. *Right Click (hold) - Back Step. Performs a back step (about 1 and a half). and drains SP. (Initial drain: 25 SP. Max Drain 50 SP). Automatically does "Ultimate Slash" at 50 SP or if the user runs out of SP. *Right Click (release) - Ultimate Slash. Performs a dashing multi slash forward. Enemies who get hit will be knocked into the air. The height of the knockup is determined by the amount of charge in "Back Step." The dash is about 2/3 the length of a PS dash. Also, the is the only Katana attack that breaks through a CS Revenge. Advantages *Great Mobility *Can critical *Useful for some jumps *Good at "countering" attacks *Good for 1v1 *High priority Disadvantages *Attacks are generally weak *Not good in crowd scenarios *Lack of an effective vertical counter *Takes too long to kill an enemy *Most attacks can't be used airborne after a dodge Tips *When you use the first left click for katana and press the arrow the keys in any direction, you can slide while slashing. This can help move towards or away from opponents. Can only be used on the first slash. *While using left click in the air (Pinwheel), you can press the left click multiple times for more hits and to even maneuver yourself away or towards the enemy. When you land though, there will be a longer cooldown time. *In between the first and second left click slashes, you can cancel either your next slash or cooldown by right clicking (Ultimate Slash) to either finish off your opponent and/or myraids of them, including a nice getaway if your'e feeling pressured. *The Ultimate Slash (right click) can slash through thin walls (including Block), damaging the opponent if they are close to the other end of the wall. You can use this to your advantage, especially in Chaser Sword Matches. This exploit is not a bannable offense yet. Gallery KatanaBlade.png|Artwork of Katana Katana promo.jpg|Katana promotional image Category:Melee Weapons